Oral mucositis, also called stomatitis, is a common, debilitating complication of cancer chemotherapy and radiotherapy, occurring in about 40% of patients. It results from the systemic effects of cytotoxic chemotherapy agents and from the local effects of radiation to the oral mucosa. Oral mucositis is inflammation of the mucosa of the mouth which ranges from redness to severe ulceration.
Symptoms of mucositis vary from pain and discomfort to an inability to tolerate food or fluids. Mucositis may also limit the patient's ability to tolerate either chemotherapy or radiotherapy. Mucositis may be so severe as to delay treatment and so limit the effectiveness of cancer therapy. Patients with damaged oral mucosa and reduced immunity resulting from chemotherapy and radiotherapy are also prone to opportunistic infections in the mouth. The mucositis may affect patients' gum and dental condition, speech and self esteem are reduced, further compromising patients' response to treatment and/or palliative care. It is therefore extremely important that mucositis be prevented.
Some studies have also reported a distribution of these lesions on keratinized surfaces such as the hard palate and upper surface of the tongue. If ulcerations are noted in these areas, cultures and/or biopsies should be taken from the lesions to rule out viral infections or other causes. Redness and/or ulcerations, ranging from a few millimeters to a few centimeters long, can appear. Bleeding from the ulcerations is common; however, bleeding often reflects a severe reduction in a patient's platelet count, a condition called thrombocytopenia.
Managing acute pathology of often relies on the addressing underlying pathology and symptoms of the disease. There is currently a need in the art for new compositions to treatment or delay of the onset of mucositis and its associated complications progression.